


Boyfriend Clothes

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically, Gen, Tendou thinks he's dating everyone on the team, Tendou week 2018, day 6: fashion, esp shirabu. sorry bud, fck this was ridiculous how do I even tag, gosh I love sports anime, hc that tendou is the worst clothing thief of all time and just wants to wear everyone's everything, tendou being ridic and semi having to put up with it, tendou being ridic at the expense of everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: Boyfriends = steal clothingstolen clothing = has boyfriends??





	Boyfriend Clothes

Of all the clothing Tendou owned, brightly colored and patterned, eye-catching and embellished, his favorite things to wear belonged to other people. Sometimes the best outfits could only come from other peoples’ closets; not that they had a choice in the matter.

“Are those my shorts?” Semi rushed to set down the mug of steaming coffee and pull a shirt over his head, stepping into the bathroom to glance in the mirror and run his fingers through his hair in an effort to tame it better.

Tendou looked down. “Are they? Pretty sure. They were in my closet.”

Semi glared. “That explains why I haven’t been able to find them.”

Laughing, Tendou poured himself a cup of coffee as well. The most important piece of furniture in their dorm had splattered some of the dark liquid on the surface of Tendou’s desk where it sat and he moved some comic books and half-finished assignments out of the way so they wouldn’t be damaged.

“That means take them off and give them back.” Semi gestured. “And hurry up, we have to go.”

“Why do I have to take them off?” Tendou whined, downing his coffee and instantly feeling that much more enthused about the weekend plans of going out for breakfast with the other members of the volleyball team. He looked down at the white shorts adorned with zippers and rips in the fabric. “They’re super cool! I see why you like them!”

As Tendou jumped toward the door, Semi raced to stand in his way first, arms crossed over his chest. “You can’t just wear my clothes. If you want to steal clothing so bad, find someone to date who wears your size.”

“Like you?” Tendou poked his roommate in the chest. He held down another laugh as Semi’s scowl deepened. Tendou’s reputation as a clothing thief long preceded this day.

“Anyone but me,” Semi sighed. “Just take them off. I don’t want anyone getting any ideas about us because you don’t have the tact to stay out of my laundry.”

“I’m pretty sure you asking me to take off my pants is gayer than me wearing your pants.” Tendou swerved out of the way of an incoming smack and tossed the stolen shorts onto the floor, wiggling into a pair of black jeans instead. They weren’t as exciting, but they looked good with the white concert tour t-shirt and green button-down Tendou wore, a light blue hoodie tied around his waist. “There, you happy now?” Tendou asked, wrestling with the fly.

Semi rolled his eyes and pulled his sneakers on, taking another swig of coffee. “As usual, you look ridiculous. But it wouldn’t appear to an observant onlooker that we’re dating, so yes, I am happy.”

In a method closer to crashing than sitting, Tendou got on the floor to pull on his shoes as well, taking a moment to mess around, rolling up the cuffs of the already-too-short jeans and pulling up his socks, adorned with sharks. He snickered as he stood up again. “I could be dating the entire team if wearing each other’s clothing is all it takes. Does my ass look good in these jeans, Eita?”

Raising one eyebrow, Semi pulled the door open, prepared to meet the rest of their friends instead of be stuck arguing all morning. “Is this the fashion now? They’re certainly tight.”

“Thanks,” Tendou said, like it was a compliment. He brushed past Semi into the hallway. “They’re Kenjirou’s.”

Semi slammed the door behind him with much more force than he’d planned on, eyes narrowed. He fished his key back out of his pocket and flung the door back open. “Stop this. Wear your own clothes!”

“I’d have to change my entire outfit!” Tendou jumped around his roommate, giving the open doorway a teasing glance. He wouldn’t be forced into changing clothes today. “I’m telling you, if dating means wearing other people’s clothing, I’m dating the entire team.

Lips pursed, Semi scanned Tendou’s apparel, realization dawning on his features. “How did you even get your hands on all that?”

Grinning, Tendou ticked items off his fingers. “The shoes are Tsutomu’s and I just asked if I could borrow them because I thought they were cool. Wakatoshi loaned me his hoodie when I was cold last year and he’s never asked for it back so I see no reason not to keep it. Taichi has so many band shirts, he’ll never miss one or two. Hayato is the only one cool enough to own shark socks, but I can pretend to be just as cool if I wear them. This is Reon’s button-down and it’s a little big, but like, comfortably big, y’know? And I don’t think Kenjirou knows I have his jeans, but now you have to defend me from him since it’s your fault I have to wear something of his that’s so obvious.”

“If you were wearing my shorts at first, are you wearing something else of his?” Semi didn’t disguise the disgust on his face very well.

Tendou winked.

“I give up.” Semi shut the door again and started walking away from the dorm. “You’re too much.”

“But you’re not going to let me go change back into your shorts?” Tendou ducked down as he walked next to his roommate, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Semi shook his head. “No, I want to see Kenjirou kick your ass into next week for stealing his stuff.”

“At least my ass will look good as it’s getting kicked.” Tendou shrugged. “But I’m not wearing anything of yours and I’m sad. I want to date my  _ entire _ team!”

Scoffing, Semi offered a hand out for Tendou to hold. “Wear this, you weirdo.”


End file.
